The Broken Angel
by ElisaM2331
Summary: El amor es una locura. El amor es un vampiro. El amor es una droga. Advertencias:Síndrome de Estocolmo. Yaoi. Violencia. Fic EreRi.


_***Avisos;**_

_**-No es mi intención ofender a nadie con el tema. -Se hablará de violencia, tortura, violación y asesinatos.**_

_**-Habra humillaciones para el personaje principal. -Será tratado el Síndrome de Estocolmo.**_

_**-Habrá actos sexuales no concensuales en la trama. -Se harán menciones de casos conocidos del Síndrome.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**"The Broken Angel"**_

_**Capítulo Uno.**_

_**"El velo manchado de Sangre"**_

_El amor era una locura. Una gran, descabellada e imposible locura._

_Cuando te alcanza, díficilmente puedes dejarle atrás._

_Es un vampiro que te succiona todo, que no deja nada, que te deja desarmado, débil, totalmente deshecho. Pero es una droga. una droga deliciosa, una droga exquisita, una droga a la que no se compará ni la más refinada heroína. Porque si bien esa droga no te acaba físicamente, te destruye de la manera en la que mas vulnerable puedes quedar. Es totalmente desoladora, es caótica, es una droga, al fin y al cabo._

_El amor es una locura; Te transforma, te hace capaz de cosas que no harías fuera de tus sueños. _

_O tus pesadillas._

_El amor es un vampiro; Te succiona hasta la ultima gota de voluntad y de fuerza, te deja desarmado ante esa persona y al enamorarte, al amarle, le das la llave, le das el poder de destruírte._

_El amor es una droga; Una vez que la pruebas, que la degustas, no hay poder en la Tierra que te haga desistir de hundirte en ella una y otra y otra vez. Porque esta droga no solo calienta tu pecho y hace latir más rápido tu corazón. Oh no, porque ella te lleva más sensaiones que imaginas. Desde la dicha mas alta que puede alcanzar un ser humano, hasta el placer más salvaje y profundo en el que podrías sumergirte, entre los estragos de un orgasmo y una hilera de besos de la persona amada tatuada por todos los rincones de tu cuerpo._

_Pero como cualquier droga._

_Acaban por destruírte._

_No eliges a quién ni cuando amar. No es posible controlarlo, no es posible dominarlo y cuando llega, no es posible resistirle. Te puedes enamorar de quién sea, desde un despiadado asesino, hasta el hombre más perfecto del mundo. De cualquier forma, en cualquier lugar suceden cosas así. A mi me pasó. No fui capaz de luchar, ni de defenderme._

_Me aplastó._

_Ahora estoy condenado, irremediablemente por esa dulce droga, destrozado por esa ardiente locura, envenenado por ese máldito vampiro llamado amor. Es algo terrible, y más cuando te enamoras de aquel que destruyo todo tu mundo, que te arrebató a quienes querías y destrozó todo tu futuro._

_Que te arrancó las alas para poderte aprisionar para siempre._

_Eren._

_Era el nombre de mi desequilibrio, de mi locura._

_El nombre del vampiro que me sumió en la oscuridad y succionó toda esperanza de mí._

_Era el nombre de la dulce, dulce droga._

_Es enfermo._

_Unos, con justificada y factible razón, le llaman Síndrome de Estocolmo. Eso es justo lo que es, no mas ni menos, una enfermedad. Un transtorno. Un error abominable que sucede cuando la mente te traiciona y terminas amando a quién te encerro en una jaula._

_Y yo, de manera errada y totalmente enferma, le he de llamar amor._

_(...)_

**Berlín, Alemania.**

**14 de Febrero del 2013**

La figura vestida de blanco miraba ansioso por la ventana, observando llegar a los invitados. Estaba ansioso, estaba nervioso, estaba irremediablemente feliz. Estaba a punto de caminar al altar, con ese hombre al que amaba. Se miró a través del velo. Si, velo. El aún tenía el privilegio de usarlo, y de ninguna forma se avergonzaba. Al contrario, se enorgullecía de convertirse de un solo hombre hasta la muerte.

Camino por la habitación, antes de que esa terrible sensación de ser observado recorriese su nuca, y un escalofrio le azotase, inmisericorde.

Pensó, cuando se abrió la puerta, que se trataba de Hanji, pero cuando una mano ardiente y enorme cubrió su boca, y un aliento calmado le llego a su oído, supo que no. Jadeó. Se debatió, desesperado, mientras las manos le aprisionaban contra el cuerpo contrario. No, no, que le soltase. Por favor, por favor no...

Masajeó su entrepierna con descaro, y Levi grito. Su estallido fue ahogado por la enorme mano que aferro el velo que cubría su rostro y una voz le susurro. "Así que eres virgen, dulce Levi. Será una lastima para el gallardo Erwin, ¿No es cierto? Que esta bella ceremonia se vea arruinada por la sangre..." Abrió horrorizado los ojos cuando al decir eso, disparos y disparos y disparos resonarón desde la capilla inferior.

No. No podía ser cierto. No.

No por favor...

El golpe que llego a su cabeza, lo hundió en una inconsciencia tan negra como el averno y tan profunda como un abismo.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en el suelo. Un suelo de madera, con la luna entrando por la ventana. No había ruido en lo absoluto. Estaba atado, pues cuerdas habían desgarrado sus muñecas. Sus pantalones, que alguna vez fueron marfileños estaban manchados de sangre, y su velo, desgarrado frente suyo. Lágrimas de desesperación y furia le invadieron al recordar los alaridos del piso inferior. No podría ser cierto. No quería que lo fuese.

Pero, su dolor fue removido por la angustia del solitario velo rasgado y manchado de sangre frente suyo.

No era una simple coincidencia, oh, claro que no, pensó Levi casi al mismo tiempo que Eren que terminaba de beber una copa en el piso continuo a dondé Levi se removía por su libertad. Era un mensaje. Un recordatorio, sonrió el ojiverde mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y arremangaba la camisa veteada en sangre. Un recordatorio de que muy pronto, sería imposible para él volver a llevar un velo, o siquiera volver a vestir el color blanco.

Le arrancaría toda voluntad.

Le arrancaría toda esperanza.

Le arrancaría las alas a ese ángel.

Pero primero...

Dirigiendose a dondé Levi, sonriendo de manera sádica pensó; Primero le arrancaría aquel preciado regalo que le daría al rubio que agonizaba en un hospital. Primero tomaría aquella parte de Levi.

Luego lo tomaría todo.

_**Hermosas Criaturas:**_

_**Sé que es un tema delicado, y acontecerán situaciones bastante crudas para Levi. Pero no pretendo ofender la sensibilidad de nadie, ya que tengo profundo respeto hacia ustedes. Si la historia no es de su agrado, hagánmelo saber, pues saben que es fundamental su opinión.**_

_**Si les simpatiza el tema, dejen un reviews, se los agradecería de todo corazón. Este es un fic EreRi al 100%.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo en mis otros fics, son personitas fabulosas.**_

_**Con cariño y afecto,**_

_**Elisa Lancaster.**_


End file.
